Bonds of Lust and Love
by HinawithLove
Summary: Hinata awakens to find herself naked and bound to a soft bed.  As she trembles with fear, will her first time be rape or seduction?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

The feeling of a cool breeze skimming the surface of her naked body woke Hinata from her deep sleep. She laid there for a moment, trying to figure out why she was awake. The room was cool, and though she was naked, all she had to do was pull up the cov-wait, she was naked! She never slept naked! Hinata attempted to sit up, and realized to her horror that she was bound to the bed, and blindfolded. She struggled against the bonds, but was unable to break them as they were infused with chakra.

Hinata laid back, conserving her energy, and forced herself to assess her physical state and her surroundings. The chakra bonds made her unable to activate her Byakugan, so she focused and gathered information from the rest of her senses. The bed beneath her was soft, it had a luxurious feel to it, almost like silk against her skin. The chakra bonds were silky as well, and didn't chafe her wrists and ankles unless she pulled against them. There was nothing covering her body, and she was tied to the bed with her hands bound together above her head. Each of her ankles were tied to bedposts spread apart, her lower body open and exposed.

Though she was trying not to panic, Hinata was having a hard time remaining calm. It was obvious that whoever had brought her here had done so with the intentions of doing something sexual to her. _I don't want this, I'm still a virgin! I don't want my first time to be rape!_ She began struggling in panic, when she heard a door open and shut. Hinata immediately stopped struggling against the bonds, and held completely still as she listened for signs of her abductor.

She heard footsteps approach the bed, and stiffened when a hand reached out to caress her hair, pushing a strand back behind her ear. The fingers that touched her were long, slender, and slightly callused. They traveled down the curve of her cheek, and slowly traced the length of her neck. Hinata shied away from the fingers, and she heard a

soft masculine chuckle. She gasped when she felt his nose nuzzle against her ear.

The man didn't say a word to her; instead he reached out and placed his hands over her bound wrists, lightly caressing down her arms slowly, paying particular care to touch her sensitive inner elbows. A shudder ran over Hinata, and she was disgusted with herself when she realized that she enjoyed the touch. His hands lingered around her shoulders and neck, as he ran his thumbs tantalizingly along her racing pulse point. As his hands moved towards her breasts, Hinata let out a squeal of panic, and began struggling against the bonds again. Again he chuckled, and this time he spoke to her, whispering seductively in her ear.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of me, or scared that you will enjoy it?" He licked and then nibbled the lobe of her ear. Shivers of pleasure radiated down her body, and goose bumps raised up on her skin. She bit her lip to hold back a moan as he ran one finger down her chest, and carefully traced circles around the tip of her left breast. When it puckered up, he laughed sensuously and then trailed his finger over to her right nipple, circling it until it too puckered up.

His mouth soon followed the path of his finger, except instead of bypassing her nipple, he fastened his mouth over it and suckled gently. When Hinata involuntarily arched into his mouth, he started nipping, licking, and suckling strongly. Despite her best efforts to remain quiet, she moaned, and shoved more of her breast up to his mouth. He climbed up on top of her, and her pleasure turned to panic.

"Please stop!" She cried out. He didn't stop, just continued what he was doing, and reached up to cup her breasts, kneading them. When he showed no signs of going any further down, Hinata began to fall back under the lust that had her arching into his touch with breathy little moans.

"I can't stop- I have dreamed of this for too long. The sight of you under me, arching up in pleasure at my touch…if you only knew how badly I want you, you would have pity on me. You would open up those beautiful alabaster thighs of yours voluntarily, and welcome me in." He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. She could feel him shift slowly down her body, his mouth following the rest of his body.

Hinata was lost in a haze of arousal. No man had ever touched her in such a manner before, and she had no resistance against his gentle caresses. If he had been rough, she would have been able to hold herself coldly and retreat into her own mind. Instead, his gentle touch encouraged her enjoy each new sensation, and everything feminine inside her responded to the need for her that was reflected in his words. He was worshipping her body, one lick, one kiss, one nibble at a time, and she had no defense against him.

As his mouth hovered over her most guarded treasure, he breathed in deeply, obviously enjoying the scent of her arousal. Embarrassed, Hinata tried to shut her legs, but the bonds holding tying her ankles to the posts prevented it. Almost reverently, he traced his hands from her ankles up to her wet womanhood. Hinata felt his tongue lick delicately at her clit, and she let out a full moan of pleasure even as she tried to wiggle away from him. He grabbed her hips in a tight grip, holding her still for his ministrations.

"Don't fight this, all I want to do is pleasure us both. Your pleasure is my pleasure." He told her huskily before returning to flick his tongue over her clit. Hinata tried to hold out against the waves of pleasure washing over her with each pass of his talented mouth, but it was no use. With a loud moan of surrender, she arched up as hard as she could. Her mysterious lover growled ferally, the vibrations coursing through the walls of her pussy, increasing the pressure that was building in her womb.

"So beautiful…I love the taste of you, the sight of you spread out for me. Only me Hinata- if I ever find out that another man has laid his hands on you, I'll kill you both!" He told her harshly, as he moved up and over her. She whimpered when she felt the smooth tip of his dick rub against her sensitive wet opening. As he entered her in one hard thrust, he claimed her lips, kissing her passionately. She moaned into his mouth, suspended between pleasure and pain as her body adjusted to the invasion of his. His lips left hers and he trailed hot kisses down her neck, and then down to her breast, where he latched onto a nipple and sucked hard.

"Oh god Neji! PLEASE!" She screamed out to him. Neji paused briefly, before letting go of her nipple with a pop.

"Please what, love? Please stop, or please fuck me?" He whispered coarsely in her ear and he sucked the lobe.

"Please don't stop!" She groaned out, panting harshly. When he heard her pleading, he ripped the blindfold off her eyes, and they starred at each other for a few seconds before he pulled out and thrust back into her. Hinata cried out in pleasure, throwing her head back into the pillows, and he groaned as her pussy muscles tightened around his throbbing cock. She was so wet that he had no problem sliding in and out of her, each thrust harder and deeper than the last.

He reached up and released the chakra bonds around her wrists, lacing his fingers in hers as he rose above her, his face full of a primitive lust. She gazed up at him, transfixed by his beauty until his pounding rhythm forced her eyes shut in ecstasy. She screamed out her pleasure as her womb tightened in waves of intense pleasure. Over and over again, he thrust into her, taking care to drive the head of his dick over her g-spot, and she bit his shoulder as yet another orgasm tore through her body.

The sharp bite mingled with the force of her clenching pussy muscles, pushed Neji into his own orgasm, and he threw his head back, as he frantically thrust into her, his cum shooting into her tight pussy in waves, filling her completely. He collapsed against her, his head in the crook of her neck, still buried deep inside her. Hinata wrapped her arms around him, stroking her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. Several long minutes passed before he was able to summon the energy to slide out of her, and release the chakra bonds holding her ankles. He pulled her up against his side, and for the first time in a long time, they were both content as they drifted off to sleep in each others' arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Neji woke up, arching his back in intense pleasure at the hot, wet suction on his fully aroused cock. He angled his neck up to look down, and the sight that met his eyes almost make him cum then and there. Hinata was kneeling between his legs, her lips wrapped around his dick, and she was starring up at him lustily. When he met her eyes, she slowly let him slide out of her mouth, using her tongue to caress him every inch of the way. She sat up and looked down at him with a commanding, yet seductive gleam in her eyes. Neji went to reach up and pull her back down to where he wanted her, when he realized that he couldn't move.

Hinata giggled as she watched him struggle against the same chakra bonds that had secured her to the bed earlier. She had woken up first, and was determined to get her 'revenge'. He slept so deeply that she had no problem tying him up, and she had spent several minutes admiring his leanly muscled physique before going for the part of him that intrigued her the most. She was delighted by his reaction.

"Hinata, why am I tied down to the bed?" Neji inquired demandingly.

"My turn." She stated firmly, as she reached out to grab his dick in a firm grip. Neji moaned, and his cock throbbed in her hand.

"For every question you answer, I will give you pleasure. If at any time I think you are lying, I will leave you here. Am I clear?" She purred seductively as she leaned down to lick the drop of pre-cum that was trembling on the head of his dick. Neji shivered in pleasure, as he nodded.

"First question: when did you realize that you loved me?" She asked as she lightly stroked his cock. He arched up into her hand, frustrated that she wouldn't grip him harder.

"After our bout at the Chunnin Exams. I tried to act like I didn't care, but the sight of you being rushed off unconscious, shook me to the core." Neji replied huskily. Hinata starred down into his eyes, searching them for the truth. Satisfied that he wasn't lying, she spent several minutes pleasuring him with her tongue and fingers, before stopping again. Neji groaned in disappointment and frustration.

"That was seven years ago, are you telling me that you have been in love with me for seven years, and never bothered to mention it before this..this..abduction?" She asked him with a small amount of skepticism in her voice.

"I thought that you were in love with Naruto, and I didn't want to humiliate myself, or worse, ruin the friendship that we had gained." Hinata stroked him absentmindedly as she contemplated his words. Neji gritted his teeth, and moaned. Who knew that shy little Hinata would have the nerve to dominate a man?

"Why now? Why tonight after all this time?" She asked him curiously. Her hand stopped completely, and he could tell that the way he answered her question would be either the beginning or the end of their love relationship.

"I overheard the council and your father working out a marriage contract with the Uchiha. I was desperate. Hinata- you belong to me, and you have since the moment I saw you peeking around your father's leg at me. I needed to brand you, to make you mine." He starred deeply into her eyes, willing her to see the love and devotion in his. Hinata let out a little sigh of relief, and climbed up his body to lay her lips against his with a tender passion.

The tenderness soon changed to pure passion as they let down all the barriers that covered their feelings for one another. Neji pulled away and was getting ready to beg Hinata to let him loose when she shocked him by sitting on his dick, letting him slide up into her already sopping wet pussy.

"Hinata!" Neji groaned passionately. She began to move, unsurely at first, but with more confidence as her lust overcame her inexperience. Neji was caught in a web of love and lust as he watched her bounce above him. Her big perky breasts were hovering above his head, tempting him. His mouth watered as his gaze focused on her nipples.

"Hina- lean down." She gave him a slightly puzzled look, but the dark lust in his eyes excited her, and she gave into his demand. He arched his neck up and latched onto one of her nipples, sucking hard. A sharp dart of pleasure seemed to connect her nipple to her womb, because each pull on her nipple caused her womb to clench. She moaned out his name, while rocking her hips faster.

It didn't take long for them to orgasm together, shouting each other's name, and then it was Hinata's turn to collapse on top of Neji. She tiredly unbound him, and he rolled her underneath his body, holding himself up on his forearms, to that he could kiss her gently.

"You can't marry him, Hina. I can't live without you. I have travel packs prepared, and there is a chapel in the Waterfall village that doesn't ask to many questions. Will you come away with me?" He asked her as he starred intensely into her eyes.

"Neji..I.."


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

"Neji, we need to talk before I can make any decisions." Hinata told him hesitantly. Neji rolled off of her and sat up facing her, his expression closing off from her.

"Please don't do that." She begged him with tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Hinata-sama?" He said coldly. The tears that trembled on her lashes fell down her face, as she wrapped her arms around herself and hunched down. Neji wanted to take her into his arms and comfort her, but he refused to show weakness. She was rejecting him and he would not help her feel okay about it.

"Don't give me a taste of my dreams and then turn around and treat me like you hate me!" She sobbed, turning away from him. He watched as she threw herself down against the pillows and cried in deep racking sobs. The barrier he was trying to erect back over his emotions crumbled at the sight of her pain. He laid down beside Hinata and pulled her back into his arms.

"Shhh, I'm sorry Hinata, I just thought you were rejecting me. Please sweetheart, stop crying!" Neji whispered to her desperately when she couldn't stop crying. They laid there for a while, him stroking her hair and murmuring words of comfort to her. Finally, she quieted and lay in his arms emotionally spent.

"So if you weren't rejecting me, why wouldn't you give me an answer?" Neji asked softly. Hinata turned in his arms and starred into his eyes. His breath hitched at the look of love shining there. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. When he pulled back, there was an unspoken understanding between them. He loved her and she loved him, and they were both fully aware of the other's affections now. Hinata's expression turned to one of sadness, and Neji tightened his arms around her in denial of what he saw reflected in her gaze.

"Neji, we are not a pair of nameless shin obi. We are two important members of one of the most prestigious clans of all the Five Nations. Our marriage would throw of the balance of many things. It isn't a decision that we can make based off pure emotion. We have a duty to our family and our village." She told him reasonably. He started to pull away from her, but it was her turn to tighten her arms around him.

"Stop pushing me away when you don't like what I say! You-you-you asshole! You started this! I can't go back to pretending that I don't love you!" She shouted at him. They froze in place, both of them shocked by her outburst.

"Did you just call me an asshole?" Neji asked her incredulously. Hinata giggled nervously, but she held his gaze firmly.

"Yes I did." She confirmed. Neji's brows pulled together in a frown, but then Hinata gulped when she saw the mischievous glint come into his eyes. He pounced on her, tickling her until tears streamed down her cheeks, and her ribs were aching from laughing so hard. They ended up with him on his hands and knees above her. He starred down into her laughing face, and felt a wave of tenderness and love sweep through him so strongly he thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

Hinata, sensing the change in his mood, searched his eyes for a sign of what he was thinking. Unlike in the past, when he shielded most of his emotions from her, the love he was feeling was clear in his eyes. She reached up and pulled him down to her, kissing him with every ounce of love and longing she had been suppressing for years. Several minutes past, and when they parted, Neji was looking at her questioningly.

"When did you know?" He asked her.

"I think that I have loved you since the moment I saw you. It wasn't until we were fighting side by side in the last battle of the war that I discovered that you had replaced Naruto in my heart. When you took that katana for me, all I could think was, 'Not him!'. One of the hardest things I have ever had to do in my entire life was leave you with the medics and go back to the battle." Tears overflowed her eyes and spilled down her cheeks at the memory, and she traced the scar over his heart lovingly.

Neji tugged her hand up to his lips, and kissed each fingertip. He smiled down at her with a sweetness and devotion that she had not seen in his eyes since they were young children.

"I would give my life a thousand times over to keep you safe." He told her adoringly. He leaned down and kissed her chastely, then laid his forehead against hers. Time seemed to stop as they starred into each other's eyes searchingly. Hinata pushed at him, and he climbed off of her, sitting back on the bed. Hinata sat up and faced him, a serious look on her face. The sheet slithered down to her waist, and Neji's eyes darkened with lust as he took in the tempting sight of her pink tipped breasts. He started to come over to her, but she quickly pulled up the sheet with one hand, while holding up her other to fend him off.

"We have to talk first." She told him firmly, though her voice was a little breathy.

"Sweetheart, if you want to talk, you need to put your clothes back on." He told her ruefully. Without a word, Hinata rose and put on her clothes, which she found folded carefully on a table beside the bed. She sat back down and looked over at him. He had switched positions so that he was laying back against the pillows with his arms crossed behind his head. The sheet was pulled up carelessly, barely covering his crotch; she could see the lines of cut muscle that tapered down from his abdomen to his hipbones. Instantly, a deep blush formed over her face, and she felt her womb tighten. Neji smirked up at her, seeing the desire in her eyes.

He casually pulled on arm from behind his head, trailed it down over his chest, over his abdomen, and pushed the sheet down to cup his growing arousal. He stroked himself, all the while watching her with a lustful gaze. Hinata stopped breathing as she watched the motion of his hand, and she was transfixed by the sight of his elegant fingers wrapped around his long thick erection. When his back arched up slightly from the pleasure he was giving himself, she moaned and bit her lip.

"Are you positive we need to talk right now?" He asked her seductively in a husky voice. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, she crawled to him, smacked his hand away from his dick, taking him into her mouth and sucked strongly. Neji dug his hands into her hair, wrapping it around his fists, using it to guide her head into a faster rhythm. He fought the urge to thrust up with his hips while pushing her head down, his self-restraint pushed to the limit. She worked her tongue around him, sliding it around the rim of the head over and over again, and Neji could feel himself losing the battle. He used her hair to force her mouth off of him, and sat up, tearing her clothes off of her, and positioning her on her hands and knees.

Neji shoved her head down towards the bed, forcing her backside farther up in the air. He then yanked her legs farther apart, and bent down to lick up the moisture that was already gathering there. Hinata moans of pleasure where muffled, and he devoured her, licking voraciously before nibbling on her clit. Hinata stiffened, and then she screamed out his name as she reached her peak. He raised back up and slammed into her, letting out his own shout of pleasure as her muscles convulsed around him. Neji thrust into her a few times before he came as well, the tight gripe of her making him go quickly. He reached down and pinched her nipples as he gave one last thrust, and she screamed underneath him as she experienced another orgasm, this one sharper and more pleasurable than the first.

She collapsed, her legs giving out, and she laid under him quivering as aftershocks rocked her body. Neji fell back on the bed, and his hips thrust up helplessly as he rode out the waves of his own orgasm. After several minutes passed, Hinata started giggling, and Neji raised up wearily to look at her curiously.

"Somehow I think that we are always going to be making love first, and talking second." She gasped out as she giggled harder. Neji chuckled.

"I think you are correct." He told her with rueful amusement. They sobered up, and Neji crawled up to lay beside her, and helped her roll over so that they were facing each other. He pulled the sheet up over them, and looked at her seriously.

"I am more than the Hyuuga prodigy, and you are more than the heiress. We are human beings, not pawns, and I refuse to allow those bastards on the council to rule my life any longer. I will not pretend that I don't love you anymore. Can you really go back to the way things were before?" He asked her.

"No, I am yours, I will accept no other man. It's not that I don't want to be together, it's that's I think we should go about it a different way. Running away is only going to cause more problems. I think that we should go to Lady Tsunade, I know she will help us. She hates the Hyuuga council and Sasuke." Hinata told him firmly. Neji contemplated her words, and realized that her idea was better than what he had planned. He had formulated his plan based off of desperation, not logic. Though he couldn't say that he was regretting it too much at the moment.

"Very well, I agree that perhaps your plan has more merit than mine." He told her with mock arrogance.

"How very generous of you." She said with soft sarcasm. They broke down and grinned at each other tiredly.

"Let's rest for a few hours, and then we'll go talk to Lady Tsunade." Neji said as he rolled over, taking her with him so that he was on his back with her draped over him.

"Hmmm." Hinata mumbled her agreement, already half-asleep.

"I love you Hinata." He told her as sleep took him.

"Love you." Hinata replied as she drifted off.


End file.
